<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm perfectly good at it by dixie12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928104">i'm perfectly good at it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie12/pseuds/dixie12'>dixie12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Gay Porn Hard, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixie12/pseuds/dixie12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since the Blackhawks have celebrated a playoff win, and now it's time to show the rookies the rewards for playing well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm perfectly good at it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the spirit of Gay Porn Hard, an offering to the hockey gods. Written during the game tonight, it sadly did not propel the Hawks to victory. May it bring good luck for tomorrow's game!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was lounging on the bed in his hotel room, texting his sisters to schedule a Zoom call later when he got the text from Sharpy. It was strange being in the playoffs without him, and he thought the bubble would feel a little more familiar, a little more like home, with his face, as ridiculous as it could be sometimes.</p><p>
  <em>Have the rookies been introduced to Tazer’s “reward system” yet?</em>
</p><p>He grinned, imagining Sharpy on the set of NBC Sports looking classy as always in his expensive suit and perfect hair, acting neutral while he was actually reminiscing about the locker room during their playoff runs. How generous Jonny could be when he thought the team had played well, how easy he was when he was turned on from gorgeous hockey. So easy, in fact, that Patrick was in charge of deciding who had played well enough to earn a reward. If it were left up to Jonny, they wouldn’t have cleared out of the room for hours after a good game. </p><p>
  <em>Wouldn’t you like to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just thinking the kids might step up a little if they knew exactly what was on offer.</em>
</p><p>Patrick took a minute to think about that. The Edmonton series didn’t count as the “real” playoffs, and even though he knew Jonny was proud of the way they’d played against Vegas so far, he wasn’t the kind of guy to celebrate moral victories. Any extra benefits from the captain would have to wait until they won a playoff game. </p><p>He’d assumed the rookies knew- it wasn’t like the Blackhawks locker room was the only one that celebrated big wins. The whole experience was kind of an open secret throughout the league for a lot of teams. He paused, though. None of the young guys would know first-hand, since it had sadly been a few years since they’d made it even this far. Sharpy had been one of the guys to spread the word in the past, and sometimes Seabs would tease Jonny about it. Without those guys, it was possible that the baby Blackhawks didn’t know there was a reason other than eternal hockey glory to be skating hard.</p><p>He closed his eyes and imagined it. All of the guys had been skating their asses off, and any one of them would be worthy of Jonny’s attention after the game if they pulled out a win. He ran through the possibilities. Dach’s hero worship of Jonny was legendary. The poor kid could barely look him in the eyes, turning red and stumbling over his words if Jonny tried to give him advice, and stunned speechless whenever Jonny praised him. Boqvist was shaping up to be a phenomenal defenceman, and everyone knew that Jonny was a strong two-way player. And Kubalik, the beauty, was a fucking Calder finalist. Patrick kind of wanted to reward Dom himself, but he’d have to talk to Jonny about that. </p><p>The daydreaming was starting to get him hard, and he slipped a hand into his boxers. He stroked himself a few times, just getting warmed up, thinking of Jonny in the locker room, freshly showered but still sweating, nothing but a towel around his waist and a grin on his face. Pat’s strokes got firmer as he remembered Jonny dropping the towel, palming his own cock that was already so hard it looked painful. Total exhibitionist, but at least the team benefited from it. He could picture the look on Jon’s face as he surveyed his team, looking so damn pleased. Jonny always came to him first, waiting for his directions.</p><p>Patrick’s orgasm was suddenly right there, and he came hard over his stomach. It had really been too long since they’d had a post-game like that. He knew Jonny must be missing it, too. He spent a few minutes coming down, breathing slowing down from the gasps he’d been taking, while he thought about his next steps. He picked up his phone, grimacing at the text from Sharpy still on his screen. He could never let Sharpy know what just happened. Closing his texts, he opened Snapchat, taking a quick picture of his abs covered in his own come. He sent it to Jonny with the caption “we need to win tonight. the rookies don’t know what they’re missing.”</p><p>It was less than five minutes later he got a response from Jonny. The first was just the word “fuck,” followed closely by a picture of Jon’s cock, fully erect in his tight briefs. Patrick practically salivated looking at it, obscene in its hardness. He took a second to think. It wasn’t like Jonny needed any extra motivation, but he usually responded well to a challenge. He wrote back “don’t come yet. want you to come for me after the game.”</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when his phone rang. </p><p>“Patrick. That’s not fair” There wasn’t a better word for it- Jonny was whining. </p><p>“Come on, Jonny, wouldn’t you rather wait until we’re in the locker room, everyone watching you,” Patrick wheedled. He could feel his cock twitch at the thought, but he wasn’t a teenager anymore, and he knew all he was good for was his pre-game nap. It didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy winding Jonny up, though. “The boys are gonna play their hearts out for you tonight, I promise. It’s gonna feel so much better if you wait. Make me so proud of you.” Patrick was playing dirty, but it was like Sharpy’s text had flipped a switch. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the post-game celebrations, and he was determined to make tonight count. </p><p>“... Fine,” Jonny sighed, giving in to Patrick like Pat knew he would. Jonny might be the boss of everyone else, but he liked nothing more than doing what Patrick told him, no matter how much he pretended otherwise. </p><p>“Good boy,” Patrick whispered, and hung up to the sound of Jonny’s light moan coming across the phone. </p><p>***</p><p>The locker room was a madhouse. They were done with virtual media, and Patrick realized no one was going to have to stand guard by the doors, because there was no one that might accidentally walk into the room, and no one waiting for them to get changed and go home. The bubble didn’t have many perks, but this might be one of them. </p><p>With the game in hand late in the third period, Patrick had started whispering to the vets on the bench, letting them know what was coming. The rookies picked up on something, quickly figuring out that the excited looks the guys were shooting Jonny weren’t just due to his stellar play tonight. </p><p>By the time they’d celebrated Patrick’s empty-netter to seal it on the ice, his second goal of the night, he could tell that Jonny was beyond ready. He got off hard on the anticipation, and seeing his team giving him long, lingering stares that focused on his mouth had him distracted during the post-game. The fact that Patrick hadn’t let him come earlier was only adding to his impatience. The guys rushed through their showers, not wanting to miss any of the show.</p><p>Someone was blaring Chelsea Dagger on their phone, and Patrick grinned. He’d missed playoff hockey, and not just for the post-game celebrations. Jonny had been pulled in by Colliton to discuss a power play issue, so he was the last into the showers. Out in the room, Patrick was standing by the lockers with most of the guys sitting in theirs. Some of them were acting disinterested, texting on their phones or watching highlights from some of the earlier games, but every set of eyes raised to Jonny the moment he walked in from the showers.</p><p>It was straight out of Patrick’s fantasy earlier. Jonny’s hair was a little shaggy, still dripping wet from the shower, and the expression on his face was hungry. He unwrapped the towel from his waist, rubbed it through his hair once and then threw it aside. He walked up to Patrick, pupils already blown, and sank down onto his knees. Pat’s hand went out immediately, and he tugged, angling Jonny’s face towards him.</p><p>“Your boys won it for you, babe,” he started, watching Jonny’s eyes glaze over as he pulled his hair harder. “They went to battle for you, because they love you. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?”</p><p>“Please, Patrick,” Jonny moaned, licking his lips as he looked between Patrick’s face and his cock, which was level with his mouth now that he was kneeling. He listed forward, mouth already open, eyes fluttering closed, but Patick’s grip prevented him getting his mouth around Pat’s cock like he desperately wanted. “Please,” he sobbed again. </p><p>“Easy, Jonny,” Patrick soothed. “Soon. We just have to decide who gets rewarded first, and then I’ll let you choke on someone’s cock.” When he first met Jonny, he never would have anticipated that they’d end up like this, Patrick directing Jonny, who was such a slut post-game that he needed someone to watch over him. It turned out that when you were as much of a control freak as Jonny in every other aspect of your life, though, you needed a way to surrender some of that control occasionally, and that was where Patrick came in. </p><p>“Want you first, Patrick, please.” Jonny brought his hands up to Patrick’s hips, tugging him closer, and his cock brushed against Jonny’s lips. He was already leaking, and he could see the streaks of pre-come sticking to Jonny’s lip. Fuck, he looked good. Patrick usually went last, after Jonny had his fill of everyone else, pun totally intended. When Jonny was finally satisfied, throat abused and voice raw, Patrick would take him one final time, then let him come. If someone had played a spectacular game, sometimes he’d let them jerk Jonny off, but usually Jonny did it himself, blissed out on the feel of Pat’s cock deep in his throat. He never came until Pat had finished in his mouth, only then giving in to the pleasure that had been building. </p><p>Jonny looked almost frantic, now, though. It had been a few years since they’d had a chance to celebrate like this, and maybe it was time for a change. </p><p>“Okay, babe, if that’s what you want. You want the team to watch you take my cock deep? Show them how good they could have it? Yea, show them what a good boy you can be for me, on your knees like you belong there.” Jon’s eyes were closed, but he was nodding hard, moaning when he reached the end of Patrick’s grasp on him. Jesus, Patrick was only so strong. It was utterly amazing, having Jonny like this. He was such a beast on the ice, and so well-respected off it, a perennial King Clancy nominee who deserved every piece of praise that was bestowed upon him. It was a gift, getting to give something back to him.</p><p>He eased his hips forward, bussing his cock against Jonny’s lips, which parted immediately. Jonny would choke himself if you let him, and Patrick called on the last vestiges of his willpower to slow Jonny down. “There’s no need to rush, Jonny. Know you love it, just enjoy it.” Jonny stopped fighting his grasp, instead letting his tongue lave over Pat’s hard length. With each burst of pre-come, Jonny sighed happily, sucking harder in an effort to get more.</p><p>Patrick tore his eyes off the sight below him to look around the room. The veterans were smiling, a few of them who knew Patrick wasn’t going to pick them tonight already jerking off. The rookies, though. They were dumbstruck, all of them. Dach was staring at the ground, painfully hard and face redder than Patrick had ever seen. He was obviously trying not to watch, but Patrick wasn’t going to let that stand. Jonny loved his team, and this was just one more way he showed them. There was no reason for anyone to be nervous about it.</p><p>“Dacher, you like what you see?” he called out. Kirby looked up, startled, and stuttered as he tried to answer.</p><p>“Y-yes. Yes. It looks, uh, good. Great.” There were a few giggles from the guys, but Duncs took pity on him, elbowing him in the side.</p><p>“It’s ok to watch, Dach. It’s what Jonny wants; he loves this. You heard him begging Patrick, right.”</p><p>Jonny was obviously listening, because he moaned loader at that, working Pat’s cock deeper into his throat, swallowing around it. Pat fought to keep his hips still, not wanting to choke Jonny, even though he knew Jon wouldn’t complain. Would love it, actually, but he needed to be able to talk tomorrow, so Patrick could only do so much. </p><p>He fucked Jonny’s throat gently, using his grip in his hair to keep his cock deep, letting Jonny start drooling around him. “Look at me, babe,” he whispered. Jon’s eyes were slow to open, like they were weighted down, but he obeyed what Patrick told him. When he looked up, Patrick could see tears filling them, leaking out at the corners. “You’re doing so well, Jonny, so good for me.” He pulled partly out, leaving just enough of his cock in Jonny’s mouth to let him suckle on it, tongue circling the head as he worked at it. The tears were flowing faster now, as Patrick continued to whisper praise at Jonny.</p><p>“Best captain in the league, we’re so lucky to have you. Everyone’s watching you right now, babe, wishing you were on your knees in front of them. They’ll get to have you eventually, but you’re mine right now, aren’t you.” Jonny couldn’t even answer, but Patrick saw his eyes drift shut again. “Yea, you don’t have to say it, babe. We all know how much you love this. Look so good doing it.”</p><p>His hips were speeding up again, and this time he didn’t fight it. He usually liked to come in Jonny’s mouth, but tonight, since he was going first, he decided to change it up. When he could his orgasm building, balls tightening up and breath coming faster, he pulled out. Jonny looked up at him immediately, stricken, but Patrick just ran a hand through his hair. “Shhh, Jonny,” he gritted out. “Gonna mark you up, let everyone know you’re mine.” He got a hand on his cock, so slick from Jonny’s beautiful mouth, and it only took a few strokes until he was coming on Jonny’s face.</p><p>He groaned as he came, but Jonny groaned louder. He was licking his lips, desperate not to waste any of Patrick’s come. He’d been so focused on sucking Patrick off that he hadn’t even started jerking himself. Patrick knelt down, eye-level with Jonny, and kissed him hard. Jonny surged up to meet him, ready to accept anything Patrick was offering. </p><p>They stayed like that for a few long minutes, until Patrick felt steady standing up again. He turned to address the room. </p><p>“Who’s next?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>